


i lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness

by artisticpear



Category: Jonah's OC Stories
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Suicide, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticpear/pseuds/artisticpear
Summary: TW: SuicideBeck comes home to a not so happy surprise, and we follow him through it.
Relationships: Beck Daniels & Cooper Brooks





	i lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness

**Author's Note:**

> TW; Suicide
> 
> Please proceed with caution

Beck pulls his chevy into the driveway of his and his cousin Cooper’s apartment. He sees Cooper’s car in the driveway, which isn’t worrying, it’s kind of relieving actually. He puts the car in park and grabs his bag before fumbling with his dumb little keyring he clips to his bag. He gets the door open and closes it behind him before announcing his presence. “Hey, Coop, I'm home.” 

No answer. Now, that’s worrying. 

“Cooper?” He calls again. Maybe he's asleep, he had been getting home late so he might just be tired. Beck decides to go to his room after settling on that conclusion. As he passes towards his room, he sees an unfamiliar piece of paper on the floor in front of Cooper’s door. It had a little piece of tape on it that made it look like it was supposed to be on the door. 

Beck picks up the piece of paper and his heart drops. It’s addressed to him, written on a sheet of spiral notebook paper. Beck looks it over before he gets the guts to open it. It looks exactly like what Beck had been dreading. 

Dear Beck, 

If you haven’t already, please don’t open my door. Call the police immediately. I know how hard it is, just.. Please, okay. I couldn’t do it, I couldn’t keep going. I felt so alone and i just. I couldn't. I love you, kiddo. I know it doesn't look like it right now, but i do. You’re the only one who has ever actually cared for me. I love you so much Beck, Stay strong. I'm sorry. 

Cooper xx

It was short but to the point. Beck started shaking, He folded the note back to its original form and beyond Cooper's wish he opened the door slowly. All Beck sees is a silhouette in the little light coming from his window donned in almost fully opaque curtains before he closes the door again and punches it. He needed the confirmation. It was a familiar silhouette, for sure. It had been what? Four years? Six? He wasn't up for this.

"Fuck." He says loudly. His fists clench before he pulls his phone out and dials 911. He sits back to Cooper’s door and explains what happened. After he hangs up and they are inevitably on their way, he pulls his knees to his chest, clenching his fists before cursing again. 

“Goddamnit Cooper.” He says shakily. He knows the corpse most certainly can’t hear a thing he’s saying but he doesn't stop himself. “You could’ve talked to me, I would’ve fucking listened.” Warm tears slide down his face. “I'm right here, I’ve always been right here, man… Now what? Now I have to plan your goddamn funeral all by myself. I'm sixteen Cooper.” Beck ran a hand through his curly hair. “I’d rather listen to your problems than plan your goddamn funeral.” He sighed and wiped his eyes before he stood up. He sighs through an irritated smile. “Right, you can’t hear me.” He crumbles the note in his hand and puts it in his wallet that sits in his jacket pocket. He gathered a bag or two of clothes and things he needed and put them into his car before sitting in the kitchen, back to the cabinets, head in his hands. 

What seemed like hours passed and Beck hears the sirens pull into their driveway. The blue and red lights bounce through the open doorway. Beck stands as a few paramedics and police enter the apartment. He showed them in the direction that Cooper’s body was and slid himself onto one of the countertops. 

He heard the ruckus of the police cutting cooper down from the noose and it just felt so fucking disrespectful when he saw them put that dumb white sheet over his cousin’s dead body. They went through all the legalities before they left and Beck walked out of the apartment. He walked to his car and sat in the driver’s seat. He rests his head on the steering wheel and mutters “...where did i go wrong.” before he just breaks again. 

And the longest week ever started from there.

**Author's Note:**

> Help is available, If you ever feel like hurting yourself please contact the Suicide Hotline 800-273-8255. There is always someone there for you.


End file.
